


Make Me Feel

by ximeria



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Mirror Universe, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock would never have thought anyone could thrive on pain the way his bondmate did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Kink-bingo prompt: 11 - Painplay (other)

Spock tightened the grip he had on Kirk's hair and pulled his head back, forcing him to arch his back. Considering that many Vulcans viewed Humans as an inferior race, Spock wondered what they would say if they could see the sides that he saw.

Especially since bedding and bonding with the Captain of the ISS Enterprise, his own superior officer (to the extent Spock allowed him to be). He'd learned early that Kirk was volatile, strong willed and stubborn, but only during his first Pon Farr had Spock realized that he didn't have to hold back physically.

Pure pleasure burned through their bond and Spock bit back a gasp, tightening his grip in retaliation, stopping short of actually ripping hair out of Kirk's scalp. Which in turn did nothing to abate the rush of desire he could feel from Kirk's presence in his mind.

Spock pushed harder into Kirk's body, burying his penis to the root, the rough move only heightening Kirk's excitement. The noises escaping him would have told Spock this even if he hadn't had the same sensation being pushed at him through their connection, as if Kirk was showing him a brilliant creation inside, showing him how much the roughness was a pleasure to him, the aches and pains delicious.

Had Spock read of this, had anyone told him that there would be people who enjoyed feeling physical pain, he would have considered them liars. As it were, it was just another item on an ever-growing list of things that Spock had learned since Kirk had swaggered into his life.

Spock pulled all the way out and rolled Kirk onto his back, the objections from Kirk muffled by the gag that Kirk more than willingly put on and Spock still didn't quite understand why. However, Spock appreciated that move as Kirk could be very vocal during sex and while the rest of the ship knew perfectly well what was going on, there were days were Spock preferred keeping all this between the two of them and well inside the privacy of their cabins.

Pushing Kirk's legs up, he pushed back in, as far as he could get, watching Kirk's eyes widening. He leaned down over Kirk, forcing him to bend almost double. Spock felt how Kirk's fingers dug into his skin and it was times like these that he almost understood Kirk's enjoyment of pain, when blunt nails dug into his own skin, drawing thin lines of blood.

Although he enjoyed it, Spock held onto Kirk's hip with one hand while leaning his weight on the other and his own fingers dug bruises into Kirk's flesh, and he felt blood well under the skin, heard the keening sound that was just about all that escaped the gag, apart from the heavy intake of breath that Kirk performed through the nose.

Spock put his weight onto his elbow and buried his fingers in Kirk's hair again, holding his head painfully in place as he leaned down to sink his teeth into the tendon between shoulder and neck. He could feel Kirk trying to move under him, but Spock had him well and truly pinned in place. The only movement was Kirk's heel inefficiently kicking against Spock's back.

Running his tongue over the mark he'd made, Spock could feel how close Kirk was, the heat and slickness of his cock where it was trapped between their bodies. He would allow him to come first, but it wouldn't happen yet, not before Spock had had a little more of this.

Letting go of Kirk's hip, Spock, slipped his hand up to fit against the meld points. There was no resistance at all, as he was sucked inside Kirk's mind. In there it felt as if his skin was missing a layer, as if the whole surface was being tortured and each touch burned with pain. Only, it wasn't like any injury he'd ever had, the pain of a wound. Here he could feel it as Kirk felt it, share the feeling of the pain Spock inflicted upon him, how Kirk enjoyed it, how he egged Spock on.

As quiet as the gag made Kirk outside, on the inside he was loud, howling like furies that Spock had read of in Earth's mythological texts. He screamed and begged, taunted Spock because Spock was weak, because he was a bastard for not giving Kirk what he wanted.

Because he was holding back.

Spock allowed Kirk to feel his mirth and his dark enjoyment of having Kirk underneath him, of being inside Kirk in all the ways that counted.

It only served to make Kirk wilder, to make him threaten Spock with retaliation. Spock knew he wouldn't do anything as long as Spock keept him satisfied, and as illogical as it would seem to a Vulcan, Spock couldn't say no to Kirk and he was slowly getting addicted to this, to feeling it the way that Kirk was feeling it, where it was the most logical thing in the world, to inflict pain on this man who in turn allowed Spock to feel just how much he enjoyed it, what it did to him, how much pleasure it brought him.

Spock broke off the meld, but he didn't quite leave the place where they both were. He tightened his grip on Kirk's sweat matted hair, forcing his head back while gripping Kirk's thigh, holding him in place. He moved slowly at first, while keeping Kirk's back arched, then faster, more friction and he knew he may hurt Kirk this way, but he was aware that Kirk didn't care, that McCoy would patch him up later if need be.

For now, all that mattered was feeling this, feeling Kirk's physical pain like an aphrodisiac, burning through his blood, combined with Kirk's own emotions of triumph of pain and pleasure mixing to amplify his climax, as semen spattered Kirk's abdomen.

Spock slowed his movements, bent over and licked some of it off, bit into the tightly muscled abdomen, feeling Kirk's body spasming. Kirk's back was arched painfully, but Spock kept it there, just as long as he knew Kirk enjoyed the burn of his muscles. With another sharp nip to the skin, Spock kept him in place while he thrust forward one more time, losing himself in his own climax, in Kirk's pain, in his own as Kirk scratched him again, while he ejaculated hard and long inside Kirk.

Before long, both fell, barely conscious of the world around them, onto the mattress where neither would move from for a long while.

The End


End file.
